studieloopbaanfandomcom-20200213-history
Studeren in het buitenland
Bijdrage van Meike Hendriks practicumgroep 23'''Bijdrage van Carolyne Kampen uit practicumgroep 12''' '''Studeren in het buitenland''' Het is mogelijk om je een deel van je studie of je master in het buitenland te volgen. Hiervoor zijn er echter een aantal dingen die belangrijk zijn om te weten voordat je die keuze maakt. Het is namelijk belangrijk om je goed te oriënteren waar je heen kan of wil en op welke manier dit kan. Deze voorbereiding is niet snel even gedaan, maar er wordt juist vanuit gegaan dat men minstens één jaar voorbereiding nodig heeft tussen de eerste oriëntatie en het vertrek. '''Opties binnen Europa''' Allereerst zijn er uitwisselingsprogramma’s voor binnen Europa. Deze studentenuitwisseling vinden plaats binnen het Erasmusprogramma. Het Erasmusprogramma is het coördinatiepunt van internationalisering, dit wilt zeggen dat er een aantal partneruniversiteiten zijn van de Erasmus Universiteit in Rotterdam voor psychologie. De opties voor 2017-2018 zijn: Gent, Leuven, Kopenhagen, Berlijn, Frankfurt, Würzburg, Parijs, Dublin, Florence, Bergen, Wenen, Warschau, Barcelona, Madrid, Salamanca, Birmingham, Brighton, Nottingham, Southampton en Edinburgh. Dit zijn veel opties maar ze hebben gelimiteerde plekken. De procedure voor aanmelding van dit uitwisselingsprogramma op de UvA website onder de faculteit ‘psychologie’ en ‘in het buitenland studeren’ onder ‘aanmelden voor het erasmusprogramma’. De eerste deadline voor het inschrijven vindt plaats op woensdag 1 maart 2017 en de tweede deadline vindt plaats op donderdag 15 juni 2017 (overgebleven plekken). Voordat je je aanmeldt is het echter van belang om uit te zoeken tot wanneer de semesters aan de gastuniversiteiten lopen en welke vakken je zou willen volgen. Naast het inleveren van je pasfoto, cijferlijst, studieplan en Curriculum Vitae, is het van belang om een motivatiebrief te schrijven. Je schrijft op maximaal één A4 waarom je mee zou willen doen aan het uitwisselingsprogramma en je keuze van universiteit (tips voor het schrijven van een motivatiebrief staan op de UvA website). '''Opties buiten Europa''' Voor een uitwisselingsprogramma in het buitenland kun je gebruik maken van het Global Exchange Programme. Dit programma omvat meer dan 90 universiteiten buiten Europa. Op de UvA website kun je kijken bij ‘Global Exchange Programme’ en ‘bestemmingen’ waar je allemaal heen kunt (dit zijn ontzettend veel keuzes!). Elke universiteit heeft wel andere toelatingseisen, dus daar moet je rekening mee houden. Er volgen zes stappen naar aanmelding. Ten eerste kies je een universiteit via de digitale wereldkaart, daarna kies je alternatieve universiteiten (voor als je eerste keuze vol zit), vervolgens kies je vakken, je maakt een begroting van de kosten, je checkt de taaleisen en tenslotte dien je een online aanmelding in tijdens de aanmeldingperiode. Het is ook belangrijk om te weten dat je als student collegegeld betaalt aan de UvA en dus niet aan de partneruniversiteit. De aanmeldperiode van het Global Exchange Programme is januari en februari (5-10 januari en 1-5 februari). Je levert je Curiculum Vitae in, cijferlijst, behaalde diploma’s en Academic Approval Form in. De Academic Approval Form vind de onder hetzelfde kopje op de UvA site onder ‘GlobalExchange Programme’ en ‘aanmelden’ en deze laat je door de faculteit van psychologie invullen aan de UvA. Als er nog onzekerheden zijn, kun je altijd onder hetzelfde kopje kijken bij ‘Application Guide’. Het wordt aanbevolen om een heel semester in het buitenland te volgen (ligt aan de partneruniversiteit welk semester). '''Eigen voorkeur en voorbeelden''' Ik zou zelf het liefst mijn master in het buitenland willen doen en dan bij voorkeur buiten Europa (vanwege de grote cultuurverschillen). Een voorbeeld is een master volgen in New York: New York University. Je masterthese kun je daar schrijven. Een belangrijke toelatingseis is echter een gemiddeld cijfer van een 7 hanteren. Er zijn veel verschillende vakken te volgen variërend op het gebied van ''arts'' and science'', ''human development, culture and education'' en ''social work''.'' Je moet als taaleis bepaalde scores halen op Engelse taalvaardigheid zoals lezen, luisteren, schrijven en spreken. Als uitwisselingsstudent kun je een kamer huren met andere NYU studenten voor ongeveer 900 euro p/m. Nog een voorbeeld is in Tokyo: Waseda University. Hier kun je ook je master volgen. Er is een Engels programma dat je kunt volgen en er is geen talen ceritificaat of iets dergelijks nodig. Er wordt echter wel een Japanse talencursus aanbevolen. De universiteit biedt daarnaast ook kamers bij de universiteit voor uitwisselingsstudenten. Hier is echter niet gegarandeerde plek beschikbaar. De kosten voor accomodatie is ongeveer 700 euro p/m. Je vakken die je volgt zijn afhankelijk van de course die je volgt. Om te slagen heb je minstens een score van 60 nodig (0-100). Naast het studeren in het buitenland, kun je ook stage volgen in het buitenland om ervaring op te doen en je netwerk te vergroten. Dit organiseer je echter helemaal zelf. De eisen hangen dan ook af van waar je stage wilt gaan doen. Bijdrage van Liz Bosman & Eva Kassing uit practicumgroep 4 Studeren in het buitenland. Een onderwerp wat geregeld besproken wordt op feestjes of familie-partijen en waar dan de kernzin ''‘een kans die je niet kunt laten schieten, een onvergetelijke ervaring’'' altijd wel weer terug komt. Maar is dat ook zo? Tuurlijk, iedereen kan zich wel voorstellen dat een periode in het buitenland ontzettend goed is voor je taalvaardigheden, je sociale leven, je culturele kennis van dat land, etc.. Dit vaste riedeltje zullen mensen je ook vertellen wanneer zij bijvoorbeeld zelf in het buitenland hebben gestudeerd. En dit is allemaal waar! Echter, om de legendarische quote van Johan Cruiff eens in de praktijk te illustreren ''‘elk voordeel heb se nadeel’''; dit geldt helaas ook voor studeren in het buitenland… Voornamelijk in de portemonnee, maar ook plan-technisch moet je met een aantal dingen rekening houden. Deze voor- en nadelen zullen hier onder kort worden besproken. ''Studeren in het buitenland, leuk! Wat brengt het me?'' Zoals reeds hierboven beschreven is, is het natuurlijk ontzettend goed voor je taalvaardigheden van de desbetreffende taal (''‘lucky us’'', dat er op (bijna) geen enkele buitenlandse universiteit in het Nederlands les gegeven wordt). Een buitenlandervaring brengt je vanzelfsprekend ook veel culturele en sociale kennis van het land – je gaat wat langer dan een vakantie, dus zult meer van de omgeving zien en ontdekken. Ook een niet-onbelangrijk puntje; werkgevers blijken internationale ervaring een pre te vinden. Dit zou zich uiten in het makkelijker vinden van een baan én vaker een hoger startsalaris dan studenten zonder buitenland-ervaring. Naast met je neus in de boeken te zitten (wat je dan beter vanuit het oude vertrouwde Amsterdam zou kunnen doen…), ga je natuurlijk ook een sociaal netwerk opbouwen. Hoe gaaf is het om te kunnen zeggen ''‘Mijn Stockholmse vrienden zeggen altijd …’''? Naast dat dit een verrijking is voor je eigen persoonlijkheid, is dit (voornamelijk wanneer je de onderzoeks- kant op wilt) ook ontzettend goed voor je LinkedIn-netwerk, ofwel; je zakelijke netwerk, en daar zeggen mensen achteraf nog meer aan te hebben gehad dan zij zich in eerste instantie voor konden stellen. Een beetje een cliché, maar als je er over na denkt wel zeker waar… Later, als je groot en sterk en slim en oud bent, zit je waarschijnlijk vast aan een partner, kinderen, een vaste baan, een hypotheek – allemaal redenen om niet zomaar je spullen te kunnen pakken en voor een periode naar het buitenland te vertrekken. Dit is het moment dat het nog kan, dus pak hem als het aan je kriebelt! ''Studeren in het buitenland, leuk! Maar wat kost het me?'' Iets waar je misschien pas over na zou denken op het moment dat je vliegticket is geboekt en het besef komt dat je daadwerkelijk je spullen moet pakken, afscheid moet nemen en een volledig nieuw bestaan op gaat bouwen: ''heimwee'' – de een krijgt er meer mee te kampen dan de ander, maar (zeker in de beginperiode) kan het lastig zijn om je eigen draai te vinden in een land waar je niemand kent, waar je de weg niet kent, waar je de taal misschien nog niet foutloos beheerst, en vooral: waar het niet ‘thuis’ is, dat vertrouwde plekje waar je al jaren dag in dag uit je eigen leventje lijdt… Wat kost het je? Geld… Veel geld… Meer geld dan verwacht! Dat je je baantje hier op moet geven, had je misschien al bedacht. Maar, nu komt het, dat je zelden een nieuw baantje aan kunt nemen, komt misschien wel als een verrassing voor je… Omdat je naar het buitenland vertrekt met een toeristenvisum en geen paspoort van het land van bestemming hebt, is het (vaak) niet toegestaan om (wit) te werken… Naast de significante daling van je inkomen, zul je daar ook meer uitgaven hebben dan in Nederland – denk aan meer feestjes, meer etentjes, huur van je kamer, kosten van het (openbaar) vervoer, eventuele kosten voor een weekendje of vakantie naar huis, etc.. Dit telt allemaal behoorlijk op; en je banksaldo telt behoorlijk af… De kans is behoorlijk groot dat je een vertraging oploopt… Veel vakken worden op de UvA niet erkend als een geldig vak voor je afstudeerrichting, wat betekent dat de EC’s die je in het buitenland hebt behaald, niet worden gerekend. Welke beurzen zijn er en wat zijn de deadlines? Als je binnen Europa wil studeren, kan je je aanmelden voor het Erasmusprogramma. Voor de studie psychologie doen er maar liefst 21 verschillende universiteiten mee aan het Erasmus programma. Genoeg keuze dus. De deadline voor de Erasmusbeurs is 1 maart 2017. Dat is al best snel. Veel universiteiten bieden maar twee of drie plaatsen aan UvA studenten. Steek dus veel aandacht in de aanmelding. Je kan er ook voor kiezen om buiten Europa te studeren. Dan kan je je aanmelden voor het global exchange programme. Het global exchange programme omvat meer dan 90 universiteiten buiten Europa. Voor het global exchange programme zijn er twee aanmeldperiodes. Niet alle universiteiten nemen deel aan beide periodes, dus als je weet naar welke universiteit je wilt, moet je dat zelf wel in de gaten houden. De eerste aanmeldperiode is eigenlijk al geweest. Die was namelijk van 5 tot 10 januari. De tweede aanmeldperiode is ook al bijna, namelijk van 1 februari tot 5 februari. Hierbuiten zijn er ook nog andere mogelijkheden voor studeren in het buitenland. Zo kan je als ‘free mover’ in het buitenland studeren. Dit betekent dat je je studie regelt zonder behulp van de studiebeursen. Ook moet je dan zelf uitzoeken hoe het zit met te behalen studiepunten etc. Mocht de universiteit waar je graag wil studeren niet deelnemen aan het Erasmusprogramma of Global Exchange Programme kan je het dus nog wel zelf regelen, maar dat zal veel meer moeite en geld gaan kosten. Je kan er ook voor kiezen om stage te lopen in het buitenland. Hiervoor geldt wel weer dat je het allemaal zelf zal moeten regelen. Mocht je hier in geïnteresseerd zijn, kan je het best even langs gaan bij het coördinatiepunt Internationalisering Psychologie. Als je graag naar het buitenland wil, maar een heel semester weg uit Amsterdam toch wel veel vindt, kan je ook nog een korter programma in het buitenland volgen. Denk daarbij vooral aan taalcursussen of summerschool. Dit wordt geregeld door het Global short term programme. Op 15 februari is er van 15.00 tot 16.00 een voorlichting hierover op REC in zaal E 1.17. De aanmelding van dit programma volgt al snel daarna, namelijk op 1 maart. Ook kan je in meer dan 125 landen vrijwilligerswerk doen via studentenorganisatie AIESEC. Mocht je hier meer over willen weten, dan kan je elke maandag van 17.00 tot 18.00 terecht in Crea 4.10. Je zou ook eerst even je bachelor kunnen halen en daarna een master in het buitenland volgen. Hier komt wel bij kijken dat als je dit wil, je het zelf zal moeten regelen. Wel kan je bij Erasmus een lening aanvragen om in het buitenland een master te volgen. Oke! Top! Ik ga! Maar hoe regel ik dit allemaal? Ik zal hierbij vooral ingaan op de Erasmusbeurs omdat de andere mogelijkheden per persoon verschillen en iedereen daarin andere stappen zal moeten zetten. Om je aan te kunnen melden voor het Erasmusprogramma moet je ingeschreven staan bij de UvA en je collegegeld betaald hebben. Ook moet je voor recht op de Erasmusbeurs minstens drie maanden naar het buienland willen gaan. Voor de rest stellen veel universiteiten zelf nog eisen op. Zo moet je haast overal minstens een zeven gemiddeld staan om naar het buitenland te mogen. Hoewel er op veel universiteiten genoegen wordt genomen met een beheersing van de Engelse taal, zijn er ook universiteiten die van je verwachten dat je ook de taal van bestemming goed beheerst. Zo hebben beide universiteiten van Berlijn als toelatingseis dat je goed Duits kan spreken. Ook moet je voor je vertrek 110-120 EC hebben behaald. Als je in het buitenland gaat studeren, zorg er dan voor dat de vakken die je kiest bij elkaar ongeveer 30 EC of een equivalente werklading hebben. Om je aan te melden voor de Erasmusbeurs moet je een motivatiebrief schrijven, een recente cijferlijst toevoegen, een studieplan schrijven en je CV toevoegen. De eisen hiervoor zijn allemaal te vinden op ''http://buitenland.uva.nl/uitwisseling/erasmus-programma/erasmus- programma/erasmus-programma/content/folder/psychologie/aanmelden/aanmelden.html ''Dit is nog wel redelijk veel werk, dus begin op tijd! Om een woonruimte te regelen kan je het best eerst kijken op de site van de universiteit waar je wil gaan studeren. Veel universiteiten hebben namelijk een campus waar je terecht kan. Mocht dat niet het geval zijn, kan je altijd contact opnemen met de universiteit waar je wil studeren zodat zij je tips kunnen geven. Wat is de meest geschikte fase om in het buiteland te gaan studeren? Over het algemeen gaan mensen in hun derde jaar in het buitenland studeren.Dit komt ook omdat je al minstens 110-120 EC moet hebben voordat je mag vertrekken. De meest geschikte periode is het tweede semester, aangezien sommige vakken van het tweede semester aansluiten op het eerste semester. Als je het eerste semester weg gaat, loop je dus meer studievertraging op. Uiteraard is het wel mogelijk om het eerste semester al weg te gaan omdat sommige vakken alleen dan worden aangeboden. Als je in het buitenland gaat studeren, moet je dus rekening houden met een half jaar tot een jaar studievertraging. Zelf moet je even overwegen of je dat wel of niet wil.